


The One with the Brothers

by VivaLaCL



Category: Homestuck, Stridercest - Fandom, homesmut - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, homesmut, i dont even really know how this started, or where its gonna end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaCL/pseuds/VivaLaCL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks Bro wants to sleep with him, Dave wants to sleep with John... And Bro.<br/>I don't know man, I can't write summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Brothers

“All I’m saying is I’m pretty sure he’s trying to bang me”, John’s nasally voice huffed from the other end of the phone line.

“And all I’m saying is that he’s like that with everyone dude. He doesn’t actually want to put it in you”, Dave sighed, tapping away at his keyboard, hoping to maybe get some sort of idea for this week’s comic update.

“I thought I was the only person that came over? How would you know Dave? Why is it so hard for you to believe that your brother wants to have sex with me?!” He squeaked.

“Jonathan, the reason no one comes to my house is because my brother acts that way with everyone. Besides it’s not like I’m immune to his bedazzled-thong-ery either”, Dave shuddered at the memory.

“Dave-athan. That’s super weird. Also, I still say he was trying to get in my pants. He invited me to bed!” 

Dave rolled his eyes, “You’re not the first person he’s invited to go to bed with him. Believe me, if you had of accepted he would have laughed and walked away, or, he would have gotten into bed with you and slept. Maybe softly petting your hair, who knows? But he definitely would not have had sex with you. That’s all there really is to say on the matter.”  
John made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, “Whatever Dave. Anyways, it’s late, I have homework and I can’t have you on the phone this time while I do it. We know what happened last time. I got jack shit done and you spent a week trying to figure out how to get semen out of a keyboard. Goodnight.”

Dave frowned, “Fine”, he whined, “Night”, Dave hung up the phone and spun in his chair. Well there goes his ‘let’s get off with John plan’. That was kind of okay though, all that talk about his brother wanting to get with John kind of put him out of the mood and into a completely different one, “Bro!” Dave yelled, pushing himself up out of his desk chair.

“Lil dude?” His bro yelled back from the kitchen.

“Yo, what’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Dave smiled as he walked in the room and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Bro was throwing a wild amount of ingredients into a bowl with a reckless abandon to be marvelled at.

“… I have no idea kid. Not a clue”, he sighed, flicking through the pages of the cook book he appeared to be following, “I think I missed a page or two”.

“Let me rephrase my question. Why you cookin’, good lookin’?” Dave leaned across the counter to get a better look at the mess forming in Bro’s bowl.

“I was getting sick of cereal for dessert”, Bro sighed, “Though I’d try and make something for us. It, uh, it didn’t really work out.”

Dave gasped in mock horror, “Getting sick of cereal for dessert?! How dare you?” 

Bro laughed a little and hung his head as he looked over the, probably dangerous, concoction he had created. Dave slid from the stool he was perched on and hugged his brother from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and locking his fingers together, “Man, it’s been years since you tried to cook anything. What’s going on?” 

Bro sighed, “Well since we started, y’know, whatever we’ve got going on here, be it as perverted and messed up as it is, I decided I wanted to do something nice for you.”

His brother was referring to the fact that over the past month or so, their relationship had developed from a sibling rivalry to a hormone induced cock-fest to a somewhat meaningful relationship. Dave unhooked his fingers and moved them to hold his brothers hips and spin him around so they were face to face, “You know I don’t think it’s messed up or perverted at all, right? You have to know that by now.”

Another sigh, “I know lil’ man”, he bent down to press his forehead against Dave’s, “But seriously though, I think whatever is in that bowl is probably radioactive and should be destroyed immediately”, Bro laughed.

Dave poked his head around Bro’s torso to peer into the bowl, “Oh my god man, what did you do?” He whispered, “It’s like I’m looking into the abyss. It’s so horrifying, but I can’t look away.”

“Man, it’s not that bad!” He touched two fingers to Dave’s chin and pulled him back to face him so he could rest his head against Dave’s again.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Dave spoke, “You know John thinks you want to have sex with him right?” 

Bro was quiet for a moment, “I wouldn’t rule it out”, he shrugged and placed his forehead back on Dave’s.

“You know he thinks he’s straight right? I mean, we have phone sex and jack off to each other, but like, he thinks it’s not gay if you don’t touch”, Dave mumbled, rubbing his head against Bro’s chest softly.

“Man, kid’s gayer than butt sex at a pride parade, whilst shrouded in rainbows and glitter.”

“He still has a thing for Vriska I think”, Dave yawned.

“Isn’t Vriska dead?” Bro yawned too, “Wanna order pizza then go to bed?”

“He sees her sometimes still. Sounds rad, can we sleep on the lounge?” Dave pressed his body against Bro’s, tightening his grip around his waist.

“Why don’t we just move the TV into my room? It’ll save us folding out the sofa bed and getting blankets and shit”, Bro bent down and hooked his fingers around Dave’s thighs and hoisted him up to wrap his legs around his hips and rest his head on Bro’s shoulder.

“Wanna skip pizza? I’m tired as fuck”, Dave closed his eyes and buried his face in Bro’s neck.

Bro just hummed in response and started walking towards his bedroom.

“Were you serious about fucking John?” Dave drawled, his head lolling slightly to the side so the words weren’t muffled by Bro’s neck.

“… Sort of”, he replied as he laid Dave down on his bed, “If I thought he was all for it, yeah.”

“Same”, Dave yawned, “But at the same time, don’t you feel kind of bad?”

“Why would I feel bad?”

“With what we are doing with each other”, Dave paused, looking over his brothers face for a response, “Didn’t you want this to be an exclusive type of deal?” 

Bro sat in silence for a moment, searching for the right words to say, “It’s not that I don’t love you like that kid”, he stopped and looked at Dave, who had barely managed to keep   
his cool through that statement, despite the giant hole he felt enveloping his chest, “Oh lighten up little man!” Bro yelled and pushed his shoulder, “I didn’t mean it like that! It’s not that I don’t love you like that bro, but have you seen that Egbert kid’s choice ass?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Read and review, and also let me know if you want it continued!


End file.
